Starmaker
"Starmaker" is the sixth episode of the second season and the nineteenth overall episode of the live-action/animated series, Kidd Video and it aired on November 23, 1985. Plot The Kidd Video gang is reviewing home movie clips from previous concerts that they’ve given at the past Flipside stops including the Spring People. Whiz, upset and angry losing his temper, notices that he isn't in any of the shots. "Nobody notices me when we give a concert!"... "You have millions of fans and I don't even have one!"... After an outburst, he tromps off of the Kiddmobile with his trusted pal, Toolbot. He proceeds to build a solar powered fan-creating gadget which, when zapped, converts any ordinary inanimate object into an anthropomorphic (toon) live fan for him. He tries out his new invention on a forest just outside of the perimeter where he's practicing on a keyboard instrument. He begins to give a private concert of his own to the now-live tree creatures that he has created. He envisions himself being taken on a grand tour through "Flipwood," playing to capacity crowds to the tune of "Everybody Wants to Rule the World" by Tears for Fears. Meanwhile, the Master Blaster is tired of the bumbling and incompetent Copy Cats and he threatens to replace them with a trio of rats that he orders from the "L.L. Booplica" catalog. They become very nervous at the prospect of losing their carefree life on the fortress and they decide that, in order to redeem themselves, they will have to capture Kidd and his group. They notice Whiz playing to his audience then witness him creating more fans. Convinced that stealing Whiz's zapper will put them back into the Master Blaster’s good graces, they sail down through a fog of "dandy-lion" seeds to the spot that the Kiddmobile is parked. The Copy Cats manage to grab Toolbot and the zapper and they travel back to the fortress. Whiz notices that his pal has been kidnapped and he runs back to tell the others, his live fans following him, now becoming out of control. He needs his friend in order to build a reversing device. Kidd and Carla agree to go to the fortress in order to save Tool-bot while Whiz and Ash stay behind to play to the fans in order to keep them called down. Toolbot tries hard not to get snagged by the Copy Cats and he runs all around the fortress in efforts to evade capture. Unfortunately, he finds himself in a large pot in M.B’s kitchen and is thrown into the dungeon. Fortunately for Kidd, Carla and Glitter, She-Lion left the back door to the fortress open and, in a daring rescue, they manage to free Toolbot and bring him back to Whiz using some of the "dandy-lion" seedlings to float back. Whiz is now totally exhausted from playing to his "fans" and he builds his reversing unit, zaps his audience back into trees, and they all go on their way. Meanwhile, the Rat Pack Trio arrive at the fortress and, witnessing all of the commotion, refuse the job, "...Even we have our standards!...", leaving Master Blaster to fend with his three goof-offs once again! Characters 'Main' *Kidd Video *Carla *Ash *Whiz *Glitter *Toolbot 'Supporting' *The Spring People *The Rat Pack Trio 'Villains' *Master Blaster *The Copy Cats Music *'Music video Clip:' "When I Think of You" (Janet Jackson) *'Additional Top 40 Music:' "Everybody Wants to Rule the World" (Tears for Fears) *'Ending Video:' "Where Did Our Love Go?" Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes